


别是又来一次！| Not Again!

by iriskung, shinysylver



Category: DCU, DCU Animated, Justice League, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Bodyswap, Community: fandom_stocking, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriskung/pseuds/iriskung, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese translation of "Not Again!" by shinysylver.<br/>沃利似乎没法让自己的脑子待在正确的身体里。</p>
            </blockquote>





	别是又来一次！| Not Again!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Again!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/312603) by [shinysylver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver). 



> 作者注：  
> 此文献给Bonster。  
> 我不拥有DCU里的任何东西。  
> 我看到你喜欢BatFlash和身体交换梗，我就想到了这个。希望你喜欢！祝假期愉快！  
> 设定在JLU动画“The Great Brain Robbery”之后一段时间。

      沃利绕过士兵们的同时卸掉了他们手里的枪。这是下意识之举。他的视线一刻也没有离开过目标——格鲁德的头盔。那是他新改进的意识控制头盔，可以奴役地球上所有生物。格鲁德现在用它控制住了卡斯尼亚军队，但还没来得及扩大作用范围。沃利必须在他得逞前拿走头盔。

      他绕过一个持着手榴弹引爆器的人，赶在爆炸前用超级速度废掉了武器，然后伸手扑向头盔。他惊讶地看着蝙蝠侠仿佛凭空出现，而且加入了头盔抢夺战。

      “蠢货！”格鲁德大吼着按下一个按钮，头盔随之变红，“你们来得太迟了！”

      突然，闪电侠的腹部翻江倒海，接着他就不知自己身在何处。他不是应该在别的地方吗？任意别的地方？他试着转身离开，然而冲劲太大，撞上了站在面前的一只大猩猩。这可真怪。为什么那里会有大猩猩？

      在沃利有空操心大猩猩之前，他的手摸到了大猩猩戴着的头盔。同一时刻，一个打扮成巨型蝙蝠的人——又是古怪的东西——抓住了头盔。他们的手指一碰到头盔，沃利只看见无数闪光炸开，随即眼前一黑。

      “唔嗯嗯嗯，”沃利咕哝着打掉了摇晃他肩膀的手，“再睡五分钟。”

      “蝙蝠侠？”超人问。

      沃利抬手揉揉脸，皱起眉头。他的面罩感觉比平时要沉，几乎像是换了种更坚硬的材料。他摸着面罩边缘一路向上，直到碰到尖尖的耳朵。沃利一个激灵坐起身，眼睛大睁。

      “别是又来一次！”沃利大叫。他的嗓音比平时低沉嘶哑得多。

      “恐怕就是那样。”格鲁德叹了口气说。他没了头盔，双手被拷着，绿灯侠对其严加看管。“我又一次体会到了你的思维穿过我脑子的不愉快经历。”

      “什么？”超人问，“蝙蝠侠，怎么回事？”

      “显然，闪电侠和我互换了身体。”蝙蝠侠大吼着站起来。

      沃利盯着他自己——他的身体——蝙蝠侠。靠，那可真诡异。“我说话听起来是那样的吗？因为我觉得我不会那么……尖刻……会吗？”

      超人来来回回看了他们好一会儿，最后看着沃利。“不，那是蝙蝠侠专有。”

      沃利走向蝙蝠侠，每一步都似乎慢不可忍，然后环着蝙蝠侠的肩膀。正常情况下，他不会觉得碰到对方身体有多舒服，可毕竟蝙蝠侠现在披着沃利的身体呀。“好了，蝙蝠，我猜在命运完成任务回来之前，你我都是这副模样了，嗯？”

      蝙蝠侠咕哝一声，甩掉了沃利的胳膊。“别那样。”

      “噢得了蝙蝠，这没那么糟。”沃利对蝙蝠侠笑嘻嘻地说，“上回我碰上这档子事可是被困在了莱克斯·卢瑟的身体里。咱俩互换身体其实还挺酷的。”

      “酷？”蝙蝠侠重复道，面罩没遮住的那部分脸看起来很痛苦。他看向憋笑憋得浑身发抖的超人。“这不好笑。”

      “当然。”超人赞同，然后忍无可忍大笑起来。

      沃利趁蝙蝠侠分心摸索着多功能腰带。他一直想知道蝙蝠侠都在里边放了些什么，但他觉得不该现在就打开看。也许，他可以找个借口去洗手间——

      “想都别想。”蝙蝠侠说，抓住了沃利的手。

      “什么？”沃利无辜地问。

      “我们得定些规矩。”蝙蝠侠说，“你不能窥探我的腰带、制服、面罩、蝙蝠车、蝙蝠洞、蝙蝠战机，还有——”

      “懂啦懂啦。”沃利翻着白眼打断他，“不知为何我很怀疑你自己会不会遵守这些规矩。”

      蝙蝠侠眯起眼，但不予置评。“第二，不许用那副身体说‘酷’之类的词。第三，不许乱摸。”

      “好啦，够了。”沃利说，听起来有些受伤，“你不能一个人来定所有的规矩。实际上我都不明白为什么需要这些规矩。我信任你不会乱碰我的身体或搅乱我的生活。我知道你谁也不信任，可你总该知道我不会……”

      蝙蝠侠的眼神稍微柔和了些。“很好，我明确了解你不会有意做出对我有害的事。”

      “啊，蝙蝠，我都不知道你居然会在乎！”沃利惊呼。

      蝙蝠侠皱了皱眉，却没有反驳。“我们这样不适合战斗。我们应该回瞭望塔，而且我觉得在命运回来之前，我们最好待在一起。”

      沃利咧嘴一笑。“太棒了！我刚好有新的DVD，本来是打算和绿灯一起看的，可看起来他还得在这儿忙好几个小时。我觉得你会喜欢的，蝙蝠。”

      蝙蝠侠叹了口气。“我想，看一部电影是最不痛苦的消磨时间方式了。”

      “要的就是这种心态！”沃利叫起来，拍了拍蝙蝠侠的背，“来吧，如果我了解自己，你现在大概已经饿坏了。今天餐厅有供应汉堡。”

      听到汉堡这个词，蝙蝠侠的肚子大声作响。超人因此又笑个不停。

      “闭嘴。”蝙蝠侠对超人嘶嘶地说。

      “别理他。”沃利说着把蝙蝠侠推向传送舱，“他只是妒忌我们有整个下午的时间可以用来煲电影和吃爆米花。”

      “煲电影？”蝙蝠侠问，“我答应的是看一部电影。”

      “我有那样说吗？”沃利问，“我指的是我有一盒套装。三部电影！我们的乐子多得很！”

      蝙蝠侠叹了口气。 


End file.
